


Lanterns By The Pool

by bouncymouse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse
Summary: She sips and she wonders.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Lanterns By The Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbleness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleness/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Scribbleness who is my recipient in the Valentine's Day exchange. Thank you so much for continuing to be so supportive and lovely and just a generally amazing person. You rock <3 Digging the prompt you provided. Hopefully, I did it justice.
> 
> Also wasn't sure whether to M or E rate this... so I erred on the side of caution. You can't get _that_ smutty in 500 words...

There are lanterns by the pool.

Tifa watches the lights and shadows as they swing gently in the breeze. It’s cooler now without the sun, and her tiny white bikini does nothing to keep her warm. She pulls her shawl tighter and takes another sip of the daiquiri in her hand.

She sips and she wonders.

Rufus glides along the water’s surface using a lazy backstroke. He tried to entice her in and she refused. She’s not used to this life of luxury, but it’s finally just the two of them. It’s his villa; he owns half the sleepy Costa Del Sol resort.

Swimming isn’t what she _needs._

Elbows on the poolside, he watches. His blonde hair curls damply and she longs to run her fingers through it.

“Are you sure you won’t join me?” His voice is dark. Full of wicked promise. “The water’s warm.”

“I’m okay, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” He frowns. Drags his fingers along the surface of the pool. “Are you cold?”

“No...”

“You’re shivering.”

He levers himself out of the water, all lean muscle, water beading along his skin. She bites her lip. His trunks are tight and cling _just so..._

What she sees makes her mouth water. He takes a seat on the lounger next to hers.

“I could warm you up.” He holds out his hand and she hesitates. His charming smile turns dangerous. “I promise, we’re alone.”

He pulls her onto his lap. He’s damp and hard beneath her. If she angles her hips…

She sighs. Her lips part.

He tugs her glass from her hand and drains it. Leaves it on the floor. When his fingers twist through her hair and he finds her mouth, he tastes of lime and sugar. She opens herself to him and his tongue slides past her teeth.

He moves. Trails kisses along her jaw. The string at her neck lasts seconds. His palms are cool on her bare breasts, his tongue rasping across her skin. She arches into him. He catches her nipple between his teeth and she gasps. Soon, she forgets they’re outside.

She forgets _everything._ Slips him free of his trunks and fists him in her hand. Pushes aside her briefs and slicks him along her centre, hot and wet. 

She _aches_ for him.

_“Fuck…”_ he groans. Bites down a little harder and earns himself a needy whimper as she sinks onto him.

He’s rock hard, and there’s nowhere to move. Her thighs cling tightly to his, trapped by the arms of the lounger. 

When she shifts her position, he hits every nerve in her core. She keens and pants as she increases her tempo. Clever fingers rub torturously slow circles beneath her briefs and it isn’t long before she’s coming apart around him, fingers clutching at his hair.

“Ah… _Rufus…”_

He digs his fingers into her hips and holds her still. Claims her mouth and drinks her in. Standing, he carries her inside. 

They leave the lanterns aglow, swaying in the breeze.


End file.
